1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting structure of an I/O (input/output) connector for connecting with a main computer in a magnetic disk drive which is recording and reading data. Specifically, a structure in which vertical movement of the I/O connector and a printed board caused by insertion or removal of a main computer-side connector is restricted by a engagement piece formed with a side wall of a frame of the magnetic disk drive.
2. Background of Related Art
Descriptions for conventional mounting structure will be given below with reference to FIG. 3. In the figure, reference numeral 1 is a frame of a magnetic disk drive. A printed board 2 lies upon the frame 1, and an I/O connector 3 is mounted on the printed board 2 along the outer edge thereof.
On a side wall 1a of the frame 1, engagement piece 4 is provided by cutting in a part of the side wall 1a of frame 1 and bending the cut part up to the inside of side wall at a right angle. Engagement piece 4 contacts a top face of the I/O connector 3. Thereby, upward movement of the I/O connector 3 and the printed board 2 due to insertion or removal of a main computer-side connector is restricted.
To mount printed board 2, on which I/O connector 3 is mounted, onto frame 1, engagement piece 4, that is, the side wall 1a of frame 1, must be spread out in order to insert the printed board 2 and the I/O connector 3 from upward of the frame 1. Therefore, not only it is hard to assemble them but also there is a fear that the side wall 1a is deformed plastically.